


One More day

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only we could spend one more day with the person we loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More day

Originally posted September 10th, 2009 to Livejournal.

 **Note** : I couldn’t find an official music video for the song, but I was able to find a fan-made video for the song I used: One More Day by Diamond Rio. Go [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UWx-shGM0g) if you want a listen.

_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I’d be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

Jared coughed, trying to muffle the sound with the edge of the comforter, hand weakly fisting the material to his lips until the spasm passed. He could taste blood in the back of his throat and a wave of terror passed over him, shiver rippling painfully up his spine.

“Jare?”

Damn. He had been trying not to wake Jensen up. The poor guy had barely slept the past two days. Hell, in the last two months. Since they’d found out...

“Jared?”

Jensen rested a gentle hand on Jared’s shoulder, giving it a little shake to get his attention.

Jared blinked loose from his fear and pain to look up and saw the relief in Jensen’s eyes. Jared swallowed, trying to look sheepish, not wanting Jensen to see how scared he really was. “Sorry. Didn’t want to wake you.” His throat was dry, making his voice sound foreign to his own ears.

Jared winced as sharp heated pains made his head throb, causing his vision to blur so bad he had to close his eyes to keep from throwing up. Blindly he reached up, trying to find Jensen.

“I’ve got you,” Jensen said, and Jared felt two hands take hold of his, stilling the trembling and warming it with a squeeze. Jensen’s voice also sounded funny, just as dry as Jared’s own. Maybe they could both go out for a couple of beers later. Later when he was all better. Like old times.

_Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn’t ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you _

Closing his eyes felt good. Jensen’s warm hands felt good. He felt the bed shift as Jensen lay down again. He could feel a cough tickling the back of his throat, but swallowed the feeling down, trying to keep still, wanting Jensen to go back to sleep. His mama had always told him when he was a kid that things would be better in the morning. He had told Jensen that a few days ago - or was it a few weeks ago? - and all it had done was make Jensen’s eyes shine with tears before he had abruptly left the room. Maybe Jensen’s own mama had told him the same lies before.

_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I’d be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

He had to let go of Jensen’s hand to roll onto his side, more coughs shaking their way through him. Panting from the exertion that made his already aching muscles throb, he eased back and cracked his eyes open to look wearily at Jensen.

Jensen was rubbing his eyes, eyelashes damp. Then Jensen was reaching out to him, wrapping his arms around him in a loose hug, mindful of all his aches and pains.

_First thing I’d do, is pray for time to crawl  
I’d unplug the telephone  
And keep the TV off  
I’d hold you every second  
Say a million I love yous  
That’s what I’d do, with one more day with you_

“Jen, please stop it.” _Stop acting like I’m gonna die. I’m not. I’m_ not _!_ There were so many things they had left to do together. A lifetime’s worth.

Jensen ignored him, burying his face against Jared’s shoulder, planting a gentle kiss to the skin. Then another. And another.

Jared turned his head, and Jensen caught his lips in a tender kiss, hands cradling his cheeks. 

The look on Jensen’s face when he pulled away broke Jared’s heart, bringing tears to his eyes like no amount of pain ever could. They were both going to lose so much. Jensen’s thumbs brushed his tears away, then they were kissing again, tenderness replaced with desperation. 

“I’m scared, Jen,” Jared whispered when the lips left his.

“Me too.”

_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I’d be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

Jared coughed and Jensen held him tighter. He felt like each cough was squeezing him, milking the air from his lungs and not wanting to let it back in, Jensen the only thing anchoring him.

“I love you, Jared,” he heard Jensen say, the arms tightening painfully around him. But he liked the pain. As long as he could feel it, he was still alive. Still alive... 

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day_

Leave me wishing still for one more day with you.

Fin.


End file.
